universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Sub-Zero
Entrance Portal from Earthrealm Sub-Zero steps out of a glowing portal and onto the battlefield as the portal goes away. Special Attacks Neutral B - Ice Blast Sub-Zero fires his trademark cryogenic projectile. Like in the games, he can freeze opponents solid as well as their summoned lackeys who fall over as solid objects. Similar to a frozen statue from Elsa's FS, you can hit the statue and make it slide along. While the statue's standing, the number of times one can summon a lackey still remains active (such as if Frollo were to summon a Flament that got frozen) until the statue shatters at enough damage or falls off the edge. You can also freeze solid projectiles, giving them less ground traction. Freeze an explosive, and its blast causes anyone around to be given the cold shoulder as a result. Although if you freeze an opponent twice by accident, Kuai gets himself frozen solid. Luckily, opponents remain frozen for as long as they would in the game, and Kuai is frozen for as long as someone would be by a Freezie. As an added bonus, you're able to charge up this move to create an icy wall that only allies can break, though only one can be up at a time. Of course fire weakens the wall. Side B - Ice Slide Sub-Zero creates a trail of ice that he can slide around on. This move mainly has 2 phases: The first is the trail he starts with, obviously as a slip trap for others. The second is him using the trail for travel. You are able to turn around, but jumping kind of cancels the trail out, leaving you with the rest of the path able to be melted by flame traps (besides the grog). As long as the ice trail remains, you can stick with phase 2 of this move, otherwise you're likely good. Up B - Remember Your Oath Smoke appears to fight Sub-Zero, but neither fight. Instead, Smoke recalls his oath and they both teleport. While Sub-Zero is in another spot, Smoke is usually standing somewhere else like in Abra's Teleport move in Missingno.'s Pokéglitch. Smoke usually fights others like the Spartan from Leonidas's recovery move and he teleports away himself via smokescreen. Down B - Kold Shoulder Sub-Zero stands still and glows blue for a few seconds. The blue glow is his makeshift shield, able to freeze opponents to the touch. While this is a bit...unlikely to hit anyone normally, it can be used as an effective counter move, even in case scenarios of being grabbed since when you are grabbed by an opponent, he/she is slowed down for awhile, even though he/she also gets freeze effects. Given that grab time is extended by damage, expect to freeze opponents this way. Final Smash - The Journey Begins Sub-Zero becomes early CGI-animated. In this form, he is mostly able to throw you around with A. Even when he's down, he can throw you. At times, Scorpion's spear comes out of nowhere, leaving Sub-Zero to evade it as it instead pulls the opponent snagged. At this part, you're able to freeze an opponent and either freeze him/her off the edge of a stage or smash him/her into the ground in a proper fatality, blood and all. This results in ice cold blood being spilt which obviously causes you to slip over. There's also a bizarre amount of more regions of bones than a single person could have which you can throw around like leftover armor after Samus' Zero Laser in Brawl. After the smashing bit, you guessed it, the FS ends early. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Unh!" KOSFX2: "Smoke!" Star KOSFX: ... Screen KOSFX: *grunts* Taunts Up: "Like those of Earthrealm, we are mere mortals." Sd: "Ninja training. Sharpens the body and the mind." Dn: "You will be enlightened." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *bows with honor* 2. Toon Sonya: "I need a vacation!" 3. *gets out a classic Sub-Zero doll* Shao Kahn: "Friendship. Friendship??" Failure/Clap: Loss with honor Standard Attacks TBA Snake Kodec TBA Kharacter Description TBA Klassic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Mortal Kombat - Reptile Defeated Stage Proxicide Realm - The Streets Relic Classic Cryo Mask Trivia *Violence may have been a taboo choice, but MK3/UMK3 made it go crazy with the 18 skulls and 32 rib cages exploding out of nowhere, so...yeh. *The FS is clearly a page from The Journey Begins. *The stage is from Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter 3. Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:USA Network Category:Midway Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Chinese Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Ice Magic User Category:Cartoon characters Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Team Nitro